The Black Order University
by Maoriel
Summary: "Who's the most fearsome person in the university?" The girl before him stops sipping hot chocolate from her mug and stares at him with wide eyes. Lavi mentally cringes when he imagines how strange it must seem to her. Here she was, drinking her chocolate in peace until he, a complete stranger appeared out of blue, asking weird questions. Strange, definitely strange. Creepy too.


"Who's the most fearsome person in the university?"

The girl before him stops sipping hot chocolate from her mug and stares at him with wide eyes. Lavi mentally cringes when he imagines how strange it must seem to her. Here she was, drinking her chocolate in peace until he, a complete stranger appeared out of blue, asking weird questions.

Strange, definitely strange.

Not to mention, creepy too.

Lavi awkwardly shifts on his feet and scratches back of his head with his left hand as he thrusts his right towards her.

"Lavi. Lavi Bookman from the 'Black Order Paper.' I'm their journalist. Writing articles and things. Link, our editor, ordered me to make a chart. So yeah..." He ends the sentence lamely and stares expectantly at her like she's going to uncover the mysteries of the universe.

The girl places her mug on the table and shakes his hand firmly, although here expression is still dubious.

"Lenalee Lee, pleased to meet you." She grants him her name gracefully. Lavi, being a total moron he is, quickly rips his hand out of her grasp and thrusts it in his pockets. With her furrowed eyebrows he can tell - wrong move, buddy.

"So, you're making charts?" Lenalee asks to break the uncomfortable silence and Lavi perks up at her voice.

"Well, yes. Link ordered us to make them and I've come up with this." Lavi now visibly cringes, because, now that he comes to think about it, this chart is totally lame.

Someone, be a kind soul and give him a wall to bash his head against it because, apparently, his stupidity knows no boundaries.

"It's lame, isn't it?" He asks in a small voice and Lenalee shakes her head.

"No, it's just very..." She pauses to choose the perfect word to end her sentence. "Unique."

Yeah, unique his foot.

"So who is it in your opinion?"

Lenalee gives him a confused look.

"Who is it what?"

"The most fearsome student or professor in the university."

"Oh." The girl scrunches her nose up as she thinks about his question. After two minutes she nods to herself - apparently she made up her mind. "Alma, definitely Alma Karma."

"Is he in the lunchroom now?" Lavi asks as he observes the area around them.

Lenalee follows his eyes' movement and shoots quick glances across the lunchroom.

"Yes, there, at five o'clock." She points the location of aforementioned person with her eyes and at first, Lavi struggles to follow in their direction but when he sees a man with a constant scowl on his face, he has no doubts that he is this Alma Karma, who's apparently the most fearsome person in the Black Order University.

"He definitely looks scary." He tells her and Lenalee gives him a puzzled look before she bursts into laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing? Doesn't he look scary for you?"

"No, He's scary," Lenalee says between her completely unladylike snorts and Lavi is in awe, because he thought that the girl didn't have a single bone in her body that didn't belong a well-bred woman. "But the person you're staring at isn't Alma. That's Kanda. Alma is sitting beside him." And Lavi gapes at her, because in his opinion, Alma seems a far cry from the most fearsome person with the cheerful grin he's sporting now.

Lenalee notices his disbelieving expression and laughs again.

"I know, it's unbelievable. In truth, he's very nice and sweet, but when you draw out his dark side." She shudders and narrows her eyes. "Looks like, Lady Luck is on your side." Lenalee says as Alma Karma's cheerful expression shifts into a murderous one and the cold fury fills his eyes as he grabs a bulky student and lifts him up.

"What the fuck did you say?" Alma Karma growls and shakes his prey with unforgiving force. And table, meet Lavi's jaw, Lavi's jaw meet the table, because the redhead can't help but gape at the young man who shakes a male twice of his size with a _single_ hand. A single hand, people! "Repeat it, I dare you."

The student squeaks something and apparently, he said the wrong words, because an elbow blade slips out of Alma's forearm.

"You aren't a new one here, Chaoji," the short-haired boy hisses and his elbow blade nears to the student's throat. "You should know better than thrash talk about my friends."

Lenalee stands up from her chair but looks like that she doesn't need to intervene in Karma and his prey's 'conversation', because the grumpy man (Lavi recalls that Lenalee said his name was Kanda) grabs Alma's elbow and murmurs something in his ear. At his words Alma lowers his prey and shoots another murderous look at him before he follows Kanda, who's leaving the lunchroom.

"Say another word about Allen and I'll slice your belly open and feed pigs your guts." Karma growls as he slams the door.

Lavi silently whistles.

"Now I understand why you labeled him as 'The Most Fearsome' one." He tells Lenalee as she sits down. "So his friend is all bark and he's all bite?"

Lenalee snorts again.

"Kanda is all bark _and_ all bite. But everyone knows that if Kanda is threatening them, Alma - being the kind soul he is, stops him before Kanda slice them open or break more than few ribs. But when Alma's angry, no one but Kanda has the force to stop him." She shrugs. "And unfortunately, Kanda doesn't think it's worthy of his time to stop Alma beating some guys to the pulp."

Lavi gives her a bewildered look.

"But now he said something to Alma that stopped him?"

"Because BaKanda may claim that he doesn't deem stopping Alma worthy of his time but everyone in the university knows that angry Alma turns him on." A new voice chimes in their conversation and Lavi gapes at the newcomer, a white-haired boy with an interesting scar on his face.

The newcomer shrugs indifferently as Lenalee angrily squeaks at him.

"What, I could see his boner from here."

Lenalee flushes and shoots him an angry glare.

"Still, that's not a nice thing to say, Allen," she huffs. "Especially when Alma was defending your honor."

The newcomer, Allen shakes his head as he lets out a tired sigh.

"I should probably talk to Alma about this..."

"You won't change anything, Alma is overprotective by his nature." Lenalee interjects and turns to Lavi. "You're new, right?" As Lavi nods at her she continues. "An advise from me - never say anything bad about Alma's friend or he guts you."

Lavi only nods nods at her because, apparently the words left his mind and mouth (he'll need the list of Alma Karma's friends. Not that he enjoys thrash talking about people, but just in case. He likes his guts there, where they are now, thank you very much). Allen only shoots him a blindingly bright grin.

"Or if you are lucky, you say those bad things when BaKanda is being horny."

"Allen!"

* * *

 **I wanted to write a Kanda/Alma story, but looks like there's more Lenalee/Lavi in it.**


End file.
